<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight Me by mycanonnevercame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299230">Fight Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycanonnevercame/pseuds/mycanonnevercame'>mycanonnevercame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tiny fluffy fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Hospitalization, coffee as a love language, gonna have to start a ‘tiny fluffy fics’ series at this rate, here have some fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycanonnevercame/pseuds/mycanonnevercame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen is hospitalized and keeps challenging her nurse to fight her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle/Karen Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tiny fluffy fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I ripped this off from a tumblr post, I couldn’t help myself  </p><p>Original post here: https://and-the-king-fell.tumblr.com/post/143056829148/officialcadbane-ohsebs-ohsebs-ohsebs-my<br/>(Or as close to the original as I was able to get I couldn’t find it on op’s blog)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being hospitalized blows, but at least her nurse is hot.</p><p>She’s too stoned to really appreciate it the first time he comes into her room. All she gets is a vague impression of dark eyes and chiseled jaw and a sense that there’s <em>something there</em> when he touches her, checking her vitals.</p><p>Then she passes out again.</p><p> </p><p>She’s hiding under a pile of pillows that Foggy helped her create and trying not to drool.</p><p>“You alive in there, ma’am?” The voice is gruff and pretty sexy if she’s honest.</p><p>“Fight me,” she says. Hmm, still high then.</p><p>There’s a dark chuckle and the pillows shift, cracks of light reaching for her and growing as the pillows are lifted.</p><p>“Maybe later,” says the hot nurse, warm brown eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiles at her.</p><p> </p><p>She’s sitting up in bed, eating real food (if hospital food even qualifies, which is debatable) the next time he comes in. The drugs must have dulled her perception of him the last time he was in here, because he’s so fucking attractive that she chokes on her dinner roll. His eyebrows go up and she can’t stop coughing.</p><p>It’s honestly rude that he looks that good wearing scrubs and a kind of dorky military haircut that nevertheless works on him. She’d be mad if she wasn’t so busy struggling to breathe. He probably even looks good in orange.</p><p>“F-fight me,” she tries to say, and he pours her a cup of water so she can stop choking.</p><p>“No, ma’am,” he says, shaking his head seriously as she chugs water. “You’d win.”</p><p> </p><p>He brings her a coffee just before she gets discharged.</p><p>She’s back in real clothes, moving slowly but under her own power, and he helps her into her shoes.</p><p>“Take care, ma’am,” he says.</p><p>“Karen,” she corrects.</p><p>“Karen,” he amends, and then Foggy and Marci are there to take her home, and he’s gone.</p><p>She almost forgets the coffee in the commotion of exchanging greetings and gathering her things and assuring them that she really can walk, but at the last second she remembers it and grabs it off the table by her bed. It’s the first caffeine she’s been allowed in days and she takes an eager sip, tasting vanilla and caramel and sighing happily.</p><p>It’s another few minutes before she notices the writing on the sleeve.</p><p>
  <em>Fight me? 555-0380 — Frank.</em>
</p><p>She texts him in the cab on the way home.</p><p>
  <em>You’d lose... let’s start with dinner?</em>
</p><p>His response comes gratifyingly quickly.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, ma’am.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>